En el Bosque
by Crystal-Dark
Summary: Último curso en Hogwarts. El colegio ha organizado una salida al bosque. Seguro que cuatro de nuestros personajes no podrán olvidar esta experiencia. [[ HarryRon DracoHermione ]] Slash & Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Aquí les dejo mi primer fanfic. Que lo disfruten :)

Slash. H/R Dr/Hr Tendrán que esperar al segundo capítulo para el Lemmon

**

* * *

**

**En el Bosque. Capítulo Uno**

Último curso en Hogwarts. El colegio ha organizado una salida para las fiestas de Semana Santa, para aquellos que no han podido ir a sus casas.

- ¡Hei¿Lo habéis oído¡Nos vamos de acampada!- dijo Ron entrando bruscamente en la sala común de Gryffindor y dirigiéndose a sus amigos.

El pelirrojo derrochaba entusiasmo. ¡Nunca había ido de acampada! Sus padres siempre le decían que aquello eran cosas de muggles, que pudiendo dormir en una cómoda y calentita cama¿para qué dormir en una tienda de campaña, en el suelo, y con un frío que te mueres?. Harry y Hermione estaban jugando a las cartas cuando éste llegó.

- Si, ya lo sabemos. Hace justo cinco minutos que Neville entró igual que tú, gritando lo mismo- rió Hermione, ante la cara de Ron, que le fastidiaba que se le hubieran adelantado.

- ¿A qué estáis jugando?- pregunto Ron con curiosidad.

Se sentó al lado de sus amigos, y observó con detenimiento lo que estaban haciendo. Jugaban a un juego con varios trozos de papel rectangulares con números y figuritas impresos en ellos. Seguramente será un juego muggle, por que él no lo conocía.

- A las cartas – contestó Harry con voz malhumorada. Ron no se había dado cuenta de su estado de ánimo hasta que éste habló.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

- Lo que pasa es que ha perdido todas las veces y no le ha sentado muy bien – estalló en risas la castaña, lo que ponía de peor humor al ojiverde.

- Bueno hombre¡sólo es un juego! No hace falta que te pongas así amigo- dijo Ron con su dulce sonrisa, mientas ponía una mano en el hombro de Harry transmitiéndole su ánimo.

Harry se lo quedó mirando abobado, la perfecta sonrisa y el contacto con su amigo le acababa de producir un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Reaccionó cuando Hermione le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

- No es por que haya perdido. ¡Es por las consecuencias de haber perdido! – le dijo al pelirrojo.

- No entiendo- Ron levantaba su ceja cada vez sin entender menos.

- En este juego, cada vez que pierdes tienes que confesarle a tu rival algo que no hayas dicho a nadie- risitas.- Por eso Harry está así, por que ya me ha tenido que contar más de un secretillo.

- Ahh!- comprendió Ron rápidamente. Observó entonces en la situación que estaban cuando él acababa de entrar. Hermione con cara de sorpresa pero con mirada divertida, y Harry malhumorado y con la cara roja como un tomate. - ¿Y se puede saber alguno de esos secretillos?

- ¡NOO! – gritó el moreno lo más alto que pudo, haciendo que sus amigos dieran una saltito sobre sus asientos, por el susto.

- Vale, vale… solo preguntaba.- Dijo Ron mirando a su amigo con la ceja levemente levantada.- Entonces¿puedo unirme a vosotros¡Me gustaría aprender a jugar!

Harry pareció nervioso cuando el pelirrojo cogió un taco de cartas, y las miraba con interés, aunque no sabia que las tenía al revés. No tenia ni idea de cómo jugar a aquello.

- Bueno, si queréis, jugar vosotros. Yo tengo que irme a… a entrenar. Hace mucho que no entreno por culpa de los exámenes, y no puedo descuidarme, tengo que estar en forma.- Dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió hacia su habitación, en busca de su escoba. Cuando ya había vuelto a bajar con ella y con su ropa de entrenamiento, se despidió y salió de la Sala Común.

Mientras que salía, Ron no pudo evitar mirarle. ¿Qué no podía descuidarse? Por Dios¡si ese cuerpo no necesitaba mejoras! Era tan perfecto…

La risita de Hermione le sacó de sus pensamientos. Le miraba con una sonrisa burlona, y Ron enrojeció. Su amiga sí que sabia lo que sentía por el moreno, lo que sentía cada vez que lo miraba, cuando escuchaba su voz… que estaba totalmente enamorado de él.

- ¿Cuándo piensas atacar Ron?- su sonrisa pícara se clavó en los ojos de su amigo.

- A veces pienso que no te lo tendría que haber contado Mione…- dijo mientras que sus ojos se clavaban en las cartas, ahora bien colocadas, y decidió cambiar de tema antes que ella empezara a hablar.- Entonces¿me enseñas a jugar?

-------------------------------------------------

Llegó el día de la salida. Iban a estar fuera durante una semana entera, en mitad de un bosque, donde los muggles no tenían acceso. Seria una experiencia realmente excitante para todos. La verdad es que no eran muchos los que acudieron. La mayoría había aprovechado para regresar a sus casas y descansar un poco tras las últimas semanas de exámenes que habían tenido. El grupo se formaba por 20 alumnos y 2 profesores, la Profesora McGonagall, y el Profesor Snape. Ninguno se habría imaginado a la profesora yendo de excursión, y también era mala suerte que Snape les acompañara¿no se iban a librar nunca de él?

La profesora empezó ha hablar y a explicarles como se iban a organizar. Se formarían cinco grupos, cada uno de cuatro alumnos que tendrían para ellos una tienda de campaña. Cada grupo se establecería en un punto distinto del bosque, lo bastante lejos unos de otros, para que la experiencia fuera más bien una tarea de sobrevivencia, ya que a cada grupo se le entregaría una cantidad determinada de alimentos que tendrían que dosificar para que les duraran toda la semana. "Genial, nos moriremos de hambre"- pensó el pelirrojo.

Los grupos se formarían por sorteo. En un saco estaban 20 papelitos cada uno con el nombre de un alumno. Snape sería el encargado de sacarlos y de leerlos.

A sí pues, empezó con su tarea, y cuando ya se habían formado los dos primeros grupos, empezó a decir los del tercero.

- Señorita Granger… Señor Weasley… Señor Potter – los tres sonreían hasta que continuó con el último nombre.- Y el Señor Malfoy.

Snape no pudo evitar una sonrisa siniestra que provocó escalofríos a los tres amigos. ¿Malfoy¿Draco Malfoy¡No puede ser! Pensaron los tres cuando se quedaron con la boca abierta, girando la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba su "nuevo compañero" mirándoles con esa sonrisilla suya tan peculiar. Seguramente ya estaría pensando en algunas maldades que llevaría a cabo en esa semana.

Decididamente, esta salida no iba a ser tan buena como esperaban.

-------------------------------------------------

Llegaron a un claro del bosque que les pareció perfecto para acampar. Dejaron sus mochilas y procedieron a intentar armar la tienda de campaña. Hermione no tuvo mucha posibilidad de ayudar, ya que los tres chicos se habían metido en la cabeza que cada uno lo podía hacer mejor que los otros y se peleaban entre ellos, queriendo demostrar lo manitas que eran.

- Hombres… - había dicho la castaña antes de alejarse y sentarse sobre la tala de un árbol que encontró.

Se quedó allí mirando como los tres hacían el ridículo, intentando averiguar quién era el más tonto de los chicos que tenia delante de sus narices. ¿Tan difícil es montar una tienda de campaña? Por Dios¡si eran magos! Habían hecho cosas más difíciles y peligrosas que montar ese trasto.

Harry intentaba meter unos hierros dentro de la tela sin mucho éxito, Ron miraba unos tornillos y se rascaba la cabeza intentando averiguar cual de todos ellos era el que tenía que utilizar, y Malfoy observada con el cejo fruncido el manual de instrucciones que venía con la tienda.

Hermione se quedó más tiempo mirando a este último, que se encontraba apoyado contra un árbol, que le daba una pose, como decirlo… ¿sexy¡No Hermione¡Pero qué cosas piensas!.

La verdad es que a Draco no se le podía tachar de feo, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Era atlético, hermoso, sensual (muy sensual), con unos fríos ojos grises pero penetrantes, y una sonrisa capaz de derretir a cualquiera… "Pero no a ella" – pensó Hermione.

Mientras lo analizaba de arriba a abajo, el rubio desvió la mirada de los papeles que sostenía en la mano, y sus ojos se encontraron. Hermione quedó muy sorprendida al ver que Malfoy la guiñaba un ojo¿o lo habría imaginado? Si si, seguramente fue eso.

Con el rubor en sus mejillas giró la cara (con más esfuerzo del que ella hubiera imaginado) y se puso a mirar a sus amigos, que ya casi habían conseguido montar la tienda…

¡¡Zasss!!

Un golpe de viento mandó la "tienda" a hacer gárgaras. Hermione cansada ya de esperar, se levantó y se encaminó hasta los chicos que ahora discutían y se echaban la culpa mutuamente por el fracaso de su trabajo.

- ¡Pero qué torpes que sois! – la castaña se puso manos a la obra, y en menos de 15 minutos ya había terminado de montar la tienda.

Los chicos la miraban asombrados, y se sintieron avergonzados de lo inútiles que habían sido.

- Bueno- empezó Ron cuando se recuperó de su sorpresa- ¿y ahora que hacemos?

- Supongo que tendremos que investigar un poco y adentrarnos en el bosque¿no les parece?- sugirió Harry.

- ¡Claro! Y de paso podemos recoger la madera para luego hacer el fuego- añadió Hermione.

Se empezaron a dirigir hacia el bosque cuando la voz de Malfoy sonó detrás de ellos.

- Y teniendo tantas zonas que visitar¿por qué no vamos cada uno investigando una de ellas?

La verdad es que el rubio tenía razón, así tardarían menos y podrían regresar antes al campamento.

- Vaya, vaya. ¡Si Malfoy piensa! Quien lo iba a decir…

- Guárdate tus comentarios para a quién le interesen, Weasley – Draco con mirada asesina.

- Pero no podemos separarnos e ir cada uno por su lado¿qué pasaría si ocurre algo? No podríamos oírlo ni ir a ayudarlo.- explicó el moreno.

- ¿Y para qué quieres tu varita Potter? Supongo que para algo más que hacer adorno ¿no crees?- Harry le fulminaba con la mirada. – Pero si estáis más tranquilos, podemos ir en parejas.

Los amigos se miraron por instinto. ¿Podrían fiarse de Draco? No tenían más remedio.

- Está bien. Vosotros dos podéis ir juntos, y ya me encargo yo de vigilar a "este".- Hermione señaló al rubio.

- ¿Crees que vamos a dejarte sola con Malfoy? De ninguna manera.

- ¿Acaso crees que la pueda hacer daño, Weasley?.- Definitivamente Malfoy tenía ganas de bronca. Ron se enfadó más cuando oyó su pregunta y la sonrisilla que lanzaba a la vez.

- Tranquilo Ron. No me va a pasar nada. En todo caso, el que tendría que tener cuidado sería Malfoy. – Esto sentó muy mal al rubio, y por lo tanto, muy bien a su amigo.

- En tal caso¿no hay más por lo que esperar, no?. Vamos Ron. Mione, si tienes algún problema avísanos y vendremos a ayudarte - Harry miró a Draco amenazadoramente antes de introducirse en el bosque.

Hermione les despidió con la mano, y cuando se giró hacia Draco vio como este la estaba mirando fijamente, con aquellos ojos grises tan perfectos… ¡Ja! Pues ella no se iba a quedar atrás. Le sostuvo la mirada intentando averiguar que narices había detrás de aquellos ojos, hasta que al cabo de unos minutos, que a ella le parecieron horas, Malfoy rompió el silencio.

- ¿Qué estas mirando sangre sucia¿Acaso te gusta lo que ves? – mirada picante.

- Más quisieras tú, Malfoy.

Con esto, se dio por concluida la "conversación", y partieron hacia el bosque, por el lado contrario que sus compañeros.

-------------------------------------------------

Llevaban ya un rato andando en silencio. La castaña, que no se fiaba nada del rubio, siempre detrás de él. No pudo evitar fijarse en su trasero, que aunque no se podía distinguir bien con la capa que llevaba, se podía intuir la perfección que emanaba de este. Parece ser que los rumores que oía en los baños de las chicas iban a ser ciertos.

Malfoy se movía con envidiable elegancia, aunque estuvieran andando entre los árboles. Las brisas de viento, acariciaban en ocasiones su precioso pelo rubio platino haciéndolo ondular y que se desprendiera un suave aroma a melocotón. ¿De verdad Draco sabía a melocotón? Eso sería algo que nunca tendría intención de averiguar. O eso pensaba.

La voz del chico la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Esto es una mierda. No hacemos más que dar vueltas y vueltas. – dijo girándose y clavando sus ojos en ella.

- Es lo que tenemos que hacer… - la verdad es que a ella le pasaba lo mismo, se aburría como una ostra.

- Pero ellos no pueden vernos. No saben lo que estamos haciendo. Además, estamos de vacaciones ¿no?

- Malfoy, si estuviéramos de vacaciones ten por seguro que tu no estarías incluido en ellas. – el rubio frunció el ceño.

- Por su puesto. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar como una sangre sucia como tú Granger.

Hermione suspiró, cansada ya de que siempre la insultara así, pero ya casi se había acostumbrado.

- Esta bien. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

La sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara del rubio, hizo que la castaña se arrepintiera de inmediato de pronunciar esas palabras.

- No sé. ¿Tú que quieres hacer Granger?- Draco se fue acercando hasta que estuvo peligrosamente cerca de la chica, que contenía la respiración.

- A.. Aléjate de mí Malfoy.- pudo decir por fin la castaña. – Será mejor que continuemos.

Hermione no pudo ver si el chico se molestó, por que rápidamente se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar con la misma elegancia que siempre, pero más rápido que antes, por lo que la chica tuvo que darse prisa para no perderlo de vista.

-------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado del bosque, dos amigos recogían leña para la hoguera que más tarde intentarían hacer. Se les había prohibido realizar magia, a no ser que fuera totalmente necesario. Y por supuesto, ninguno de ellos había hecho anteriormente un fuego. Pero ya pensarían en eso más tarde. Ahora sólo tenían que recoger los trozos de madera, intentando no pensar en el otro cuerpo que se movía alrededor del suyo.

- ¡Auuu!

Harry dejó en el suelo todo lo que tenía en las manos y corrió hacia su amigo, que acabada de pegar un grito. Cuando llegó, vio que el dedo de Ron estaba sangrando, por culpa de una gran astilla que se le había clavado.

- ¡Mierda!. ¿Y ahora que hago? No puedo utilizar la magia para curármelo.

El moreno se quedó mirando un rato la herida de su amigo, y entonces tuvo el impulso de hacer algo, pero también sabía que luego se arrepentiría de ello.

Lentamente cogió la mano del pelirrojo mientras que este lo miraba intentando averiguar que es lo que iba a hacer Harry, y cuando lo supo, se quedó totalmente sorprendido.

El ojiverde estaba acercando el dedo de Ron hacia su boca, y respirando entrecortadamente, aferró la astilla con sus dientes y tiró de ella, hasta tirarla al suelo, y volver a concentrarse en el dedo de su amigo. Cerró la boca alrededor de este, y empezó a limpiar la sangre con su lengua, intentando que así su pelirrojo se sintiera un poco mejor.

¡Y tanto que se sintió mejor! Después de que Harry abriera la boca que aprisionaba gustosamente a su dedo, y le hubo puesto un pañuelo alrededor de este, Ron no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran a las mejillas.

- Gra... Gracias Harry.- no pudo decir más.

Harry asintió con una leve inclinación de cabeza, y regresó a donde había dejado sus cosas antes del "accidente".

El pelirrojo no pudo ver como su amigo, de espaldas a él, se relamía en su boca por el placer que le había provocado el sabor de este.

-FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO-

* * *

Es el primer fanfic que hago, pero espero que les este gustando aunque sea un poquito :)

Cuando pueda subiré el siguiente capítulo

Besos a todos!

20/03/07


	2. Chapter 2

¡¡Hola a todos!! Siento el retraso, pero ya esta aquí el segundo capitulo. Esta dedicado a Harry y Ron :)

**Slash, Lemmon.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, y no me pertenecen.

Respuesta Reviews:

**Elenapotter**: Muchisimas gracias!!! Eras la primera en dejarme un review :D espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo.

**La Comadreja**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! La próxima vez haré un Draco/Ron y te lo dedicaré jeje.

**Soniamiz**: Gracias!! Espero que el siguiente capitulo te guste :D

**Mikiaome**: Muchas gracias por leerlo! El siguiente capitulo está dedicado a Ron/Harry, así que si no quieres leerlo pasa directamente al capitulo tres que cuando lo pueda subir, que será D/Hr. Gracias!

**Kangaro**: Graciasss! Ya está listo el siguiente capi :)

**Siruela Lupin**: Muchas gracias! Siento el retraso, pero no pude subirlo antes. Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO DOS**

Se había hecho de noche. Harry y Ron ya habían conseguido encender el fuego tras muchos intentos. Se sentían orgullosos de sí mismos, por lograrlo sin magia.

Estaban sentados alrededor de él cenando y contemplando en silencio las llamas que se erguían danzando sinuosamente. Estaban como hipnotizados en sus pensamientos. Harry levantó entonces la vista y vio como el pelirrojo estaba ausente.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Ron¿Cómo va tu herida? – dijo rompiendo el silencio

- ¿Qué? Oh! Bien, bien. Ya no me duele. Gracias

- Entonces… ¿Qué pasa? Estas como ido

- No, no… Sólo pensaba en… Hermione

- Claro en Hermione… - punzada de celos. Harry se empezó a imaginar cosas ocurriendo a su querida amiga, cosas que no diremos, pero que seguro no tendría que estar pensando un mejor-amigo (n/a: xDD tranquilos, solo esta celoso, no las piensa de verdad xDD ), pero al ver la cara de preocupación de Ron se sentó a su lado y le pasó una bolsa de patatas (n/a: la comida siempre lo calma ) - Tranquilo, Hermione estará bien. Si no fuera así los profesores ya nos hubieran dicho algo. Seguramente estará dándole una buena paliza al hurón.

Ante esto Ron se rió e imaginó al rubio escondiéndose entre los árboles para no recibir una maldición de su amiga en el trasero.

Siguieron hablando, riendo y comiendo patatas un buen rato, hasta que empezó a refrescar y entraron a la tienda.

- ¡Hey Ron¿Qué te parece si jugamos un poco antes de dormir? Yo todavía no tengo sueño

- ¿Jugar? Claro, claro… ¿a qué quieres jugar?

Harry sintió cierto nerviosismo en la voz de su amigo, y sonrió maliciosamente acercándose cada vez más a su amigo. Ron tragó en seco.

- Pues había pensado, que como ahora estamos solos, podíamos jugar a las cartas. ¿Te acuerdas del juego que estábamos jugando Hermione y yo? – al ver el intento de Ron de parecer no acordarse añadió- y no me digas que no sabes jugar, que se que después Hermione te enseñó

Mierda. Maldita Hermione. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bocazas?. Si es que a veces le daban ganas de estrangularla por largar más de lo que debe (n/a: si, pobre Hermione. Y eso que son sus amigos…). Ron sopesaba la idea de largarse de allí, pero no creía que pasar una noche fuera congelándose, y en compañía de animales del bosque, fuera mejor. Mientras pensaba sus opciones, Harry ya había ido a por las cartas que guardaba en su mochila, y se sentó en el suelo, encima de los sacos de dormir que habían ya estirado. Ron suspiró e hizo lo mismo.

Al principio jugaron y las preguntas fueron bastante fáciles, ninguna peligrosa, y Ron se fue relajando. Pero después de ya un rato, Harry comenzó con las preguntas a las que el pelirrojo preferiría no llegar. Encima, si tenemos en cuenta que casi siempre le ganaba el ojiverde…

- Muy bien, mi turno. – tras pensar un poco preguntó- ¿Alguna vez has pillado a alguien en una actitud comprometedora?

A Ron se le subieron los colores al recordar haber pillado a dos de sus compañeros de cuarto en plena faena, pero no se lo había comentado a nadie por la vergüenza que pasó.

- La verdad es que si… pero no puedo decirte

- ¿Cómo que no puedes decirme? Anda cuenta, cuenta

- Es que… no me parece bien… ellos son amigos y…

- ¿Amigos, eh? Oh vamos! Venga Ronny, dímelo, no voy a ir por ahí contándolo, te lo prometo.- ante el puchero encantador del otro, y la mención de su nombre con aquel diminutivo, no pudo resistirse.

- Pues verás… Nev… Seamus…

- ¡¿¿Neville y Seamos¡Wow! Nunca lo habría pensado, aunque con razón se les veía tan contentos a ambos… ¿y por qué no me dijiste nada? – ante el silencio de su amigo se atrevió a preguntar con el corazón encogido. – Acaso… ¿eres de esos que no aceptan que dos chicos tengan una relación?

- ¿Qué? No, no. - "si tú supieras"- Que va, no lo dije por que no quería meterme donde no me llama. Yo… me parece muy bien que dos chicos se quieran, me alegro mucho por ellos

Harry sintió que con esa confirmación se llenaba de esperanza. Si Ron se enterara de que le gustaban los chicos (en especial uno pelirrojo), al menos no le miraría con asco ni le apartaría.

Siguieron jugando un rato hasta que les cerraban los ojos, y para alivio de Ron dejaron aquello y se dispusieron a dormir. Una vez cambiados con sus pijamas, momento de mucha vergüenza para ambos, se metieron en los sacos de dormir. Esa noche estaba cayendo una helada, y aunque dentro de la tienda la temperatura era más alta, el pelirrojo sentía algo de frío. Harry al notarlo no se lo pensó dos veces y le dijo a su amigo que se metiera en su saco (n/a: estos sacos son muy grandes y entran dos personas :P ). Este se disponía a rechazarlo pero "¡que diablos! Si me estoy congelando". Así, Ron se deslizó dentro del saco de Harry y se acurrucó lo más lejos que pudo de su amigo. Pero el ojiverde no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Se acercó a su amigo y con cuidado lo rodeó con los brazos y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, quedando ambos tan juntos que ni una mosca podría pasar entre ellos. Ron se tensó al notar su espalda pegada al pecho de su amigo, pero no pudo moverse, estaba paralizado.

- ¿Q-q-qué haces-ss?- balbuceó como pudo

- Sólo es para que no tengas frío- ante la tensión en el cuerpo del otro añadió- pero si quieres puedo dejarte y…

- No, no. Está bien. Gracias

Se quedaron en silencio intentando dormir, sin mucha suerte. Ron sentía la respiración de su amigo contra su cuello, pero poco a poco se fue calmando, sintiéndose seguro entre esos brazos que lo rodeaban con cuidado. A Harry sin embargo le iba a estallar el corazón. Tan cerca del pelirrojo, sintiendo todo su cuerpo pegado al suyo, inhalando aquel aroma que lo hacia estremecer… Todo esto, y los recuerdos tan oportunos que le llegaron de su amigo en la ducha después de los entrenamientos, o de un momento antes cuando se cambiaron de ropa, hicieron que pasara lo inevitable. Se excitó. "Ohoh…" pensó pero ya era tarde, su amigo ya se habría dado cuenta de que "algo" nuevo se apretaba contra él.

Ron no sabía si estaba soñando. Aquello que ahora estaba detrás suyo, haciendo fuerza contra su trasero, era… era….

- H-Harry… H-H-Harryy… ¿quée…?

No pudo terminar la frase, unos labios le estaban besando el cuello, delicadamente, pero cada vez con más pasión. Las manos que lo rodeaban ahora se movían inquietas por todo su pecho. Harry fue poco a poco girando al pelirrojo hasta que este quedó tumbado boca arriba y no pudo evitar acercar sus labios a esos que de seguro le llevarían a la locura. Cuando ya pudo sentirlos, sonrió al notar que eran como los había soñado, carnosos, dulces, calientes y suaves. Pero al sentir que estos no le correspondían se separó un poco y miró para ver la cara de asombro de su amigo.

Se incorporó y alejó un poco de Ron, no pudo seguir mirándolo a la cara, sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba. Lo había estropeado todo, ahora Ron ya no volvería a ser su amigo y lo miraría como a un pervertido.

- Ron, yo… lo siento. No quise hacerte incomodar, yo solo… no pude evitarlo. Sentirte tan cerca de mi… perdóname. No es fácil controlarse cuando la persona que amas está entre tus brazos. Lo siento de verdad. Comprenderé que ya no quieras seguir siendo mi amigo…

- ¿La-La persona que amas?- preguntó pensando que había oido mal.

- Si. Yo te amo Ronny. Pensé que podría controlarlo pero…

Otra frase inacabada. Ron se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo y le besó como si esa fuera la última noche, y el mundo se fuera a acabar. Harry estalló de felicidad al verse correspondido. Lógicamente se separaron por la falta de aire, pero enseguida volvieron a juntar sus bocas en un sin fin de besos cada vez más apasionados.

De pronto ya no sintieron más frío. Todo lo contrario, ahora sus cuerpos ardían y pedían a gritos ser despojados de sus ropas. Harry fue el primero en atreverse a intentar quitarle la parte de arriba del pijama a Ron, y al ver que este intentaba lo mismo con la suya, no dudó más y se la abrió de un tirón arrancando a su vez los incómodos botones. El pelirrojo sonrió ante esto. Siguieron con la lucha de deshacerse de la ropa hasta que lo consiguieron y se quedaron ambos solamente con los boxers. Ron acostó al moreno y se sentó sobre este, aprisionando sus manos con las suyas y llevándolas por encima de la cabeza de Harry. Empezó a repartir dulces besos sobre el rostro de su amante y continúo haciendo lo mismo con el cuello, hombros y pecho. El moreno gimió de placer al notar una lengua torturando uno de sus pezones hasta ponerlo duro haciendo lo mismo con el otro. Ron siguió bajando, besando, torturando, excitando cada vez más a su compañero, y el mismo estaba en la gloria con los gemidos que salían de la boca del moreno. Había llegado hasta los boxers, los cuales fue retirando poco a poco con sus dientes, ya que no quería soltar las manos del otro. Pero lógicamente esto no era fácil, así que con una sola mano sostuvo las del otro y la otra la utilizo para deshacerse por fin del molesto obstáculo que representaba los boxers.

Ahora tenia al moreno completamente desnudo delante de él a su merced. Sus ojos brillaron del puro placer que le provocaba esta visión. Harry gimió más fuerte cuando notó una mano alrededor de su miembro, ya erguido completamente. Sintió las dulces caricias que Ron le estaba dando y que le hacían temblar. Nunca pensó sentir un placer así, y menos con quien era su mejor amigo.

Poco a poco el pelirrojo fue acercando su cara hasta el miembro palpitante que le invitaba a hacerlo suyo. Repartió pequeños besos en él, y no pudo seguir mucho sin meterlo completamente en su boca. Chupó, lamió, besó, todo lo que pudo, haciendo que el moreno moviera sus caderas intentando que su miembro entrara cada vez más en esa boca que lo estaba haciendo enloquecer, y enredó sus manos, liberadas ya hace bastante rato, entre el cabello pelirrojo. Harry sintió que no duraría mucho si continuaban así, por lo que separó suavemente al pelirrojo que le devolvió una mirada confundida, pensando que quizás no lo había hecho bien, pero al ver la sonrisa pícara en el moreno comprendió.

No sabía cómo, pero ahora era Harry el que estaba encima de Ron, y se disponía a devolverle todo el placer recibido anteriormente. Y así lo hizo, recorriendo todo el cuerpo de su amante, grabando en su memoria cada parte que encontraba a su paso. No podía seguir más con aquella tortura, necesitaba hacerlo suyo, lo necesitaba como el aire que respiraba. Retiró los boxers y empezó a acariciar los muslos de su compañero suavemente, y fue dirigiendo sus manos hacia la entrada de este. Pero primero acercó su mano a la boca de Ron. Este supo lo que iba a pasar, pero no le preocupó en absoluto. Ansiaba tener el cuerpo de Harry dentro de él, sentirse solamente uno. Y empezó a chupar y lamer los dedos del moreno, recordando con una sonrisa el pasaje de Harry ayudándolo con la herida de su dedo.

Harry se excitó más si podía ante esta imagen. No pudiendo aguantar más, separó las piernas de Ron y se colocó en medio. Acercó un dedo ya lubricado a la entrada del otro, y lo movió en círculos esperando a que se acostumbrada a la invasión. Después le siguió otro dedo, y finalmente un tercero. A estas alturas, ambos ya estaban en las nubes. Ron pensó que no podía haber nada mejor que aquello. Pronto descubriría que se equivocaba. Lentamente, Harry sacó sus dedos y acercó su miembro ansioso a la entrada de su amante. Pero antes de continuar preguntó:

- ¿Estás seguro de querer continuar?

Ron le miró con fijeza. – Nunca he estado tan seguro de nada en mi vida.

- Está bien, si quieres que pare solo tienes que decirlo y yo…

- Lo sé. Ahora tómame.

Estas palabras fueron como música celestial en los oídos del moreno. Ya con la aprobación de su compañero, empujó su miembro con cuidado pero firmemente dentro del pelirrojo, que se tensó, pero Harry lo tranquilizó acercando sus labios a los suyos y besándolo de la manera más tierna y dulce que se pudiera imaginar, entregándole con ese beso todo el amor que sentía, dejando el dolor a parte. Con un último empujón, termino de adentrarse completamente en su amante, y esperó a que este le indicara que podía continuar. La señal la recibió cuando Ron le enredó con sus piernas las caderas, incitándolo a continuar, y a la vez a profundizar más la penetración.

Ambos gimieron como locos con la danza que hacían sus cuerpos. Lo que empezó suavemente, continuó con la liberación de sus cuerpos y de la razón, de una manera salvaje. Cada embestida era más fuerte que la anterior, provocando cada vez más placer.

Cuando ya estaban seguros de que pronto terminarían, Harry cogió el miembro de Ron y empezó a masajearlo a la vez entraba en él. Dios, que bien se sentía aquello.

Terminaron a la vez, Ron entre sus cuerpos, y Harry en el interior de su amado. El moreno se desplomó y cuando se disponía a salir de aquel cuerpo tan delicioso las piernas que lo rodeaban se lo impidieron. Continuaron unidos, sintiéndose uno solo durante unos instantes, besándose tiernamente después de haber compartido juntos un momento tan íntimo, su primera vez.

Cuando Harry ya definitivamente salió del pelirrojo, se abrazaron y taparon con el saco. Ron se acurrucó en el pecho del moreno. Cuando pensaba que Ron ya se había dormido, le oyó susurrar

- Yo también te amo, Harry.

Fueron las palabras más bonitas que había odio nunca. El pecho se le llenó con un calor que le llenó de plena felicidad. Ron le amaba, le correspondía. Ambos se amaban. Ya nadie los separaría. Con una sonrisa se quedaron dormidos, esperando al nuevo día que los recibiría juntos, abrazados y felices.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Gracias por leer. Espero sus comentarios :D 


	3. Chapter 3

Lejos de allí, dos jóvenes, entre peleas y discusiones, llegaron finalmente a un claro del bosque realmente hermoso. Venían gritándose pero se detuvieron al observar el paisaje donde se encontraban.

- Eres un completo imbe... .- Hermione no terminó la frase, y se quedó muda con la vista. Ya era de noche y la luna junto con las estrellas iluminaba el cielo, dejando ver mejor el hermoso lago que se encontraba en aquel claro. Las aguas danzaban lentamente, y las constelaciones se reflejaban en ellas, haciendo un paisaje claramente inolvidable.

Malfoy también se había quedado viéndolo, la verdad es que el sitio era especial. Se acercó hasta la castaña que miraba embelesada, y la susurró suavemente cerca del oído.

- Precioso

A Hermione se le rizaron todos los pelos del cuerpo, y se acercó hasta la orilla, alejándose todo lo posible del rubio. Observó su reflejo en el lago, y se sorprendió al ver que Malfoy la había seguido sentándose a su lado. Quedaron un rato en un tranquilo silencio, hasta que la chica le miró de reojo. "Dios, ¿Por qué tiene que estar tan jodidamente bueno?"

- Hace demasiado calor... Voy a darme un baño.- Hermione creía que lo decía de coña, pero el rubio se quito la camiseta, zapatillas y calcetines, y se zambulló en el lago.

- ¿Estas loco? ¡¡El agua debe estar congelada!!.-le gritó cuando asomó

- ¡Que va! Si está buenísima, vamos entra.- la chica le miraba con el cejo fruncido.- ¡Oh vamos! No seas gallina. ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?

- ¿Miedo yo? NUNCA. Un gryffindor nunca tiene miedo, y menos si hay una serpiente venenosa de por medio

- ¿Entonces, a que esperas?

Hermione no se iba a dejar fastidiar por Malfoy, así que se quitó el calzado y la sudadera y se metió al agua.

- Joder, ¿cómo puedes decir que el agua no está fría?

- Bueno, supongo que uno acaba acostumbrándose a la frialdad de las mazmorras.- y cuando la pilló desprevenida se acercó por detrás y la hizo una aguadilla

- Serás... ¡Ahora verás!

Y así siguieron jugando un rato en el que el objetivo era hacer tragar la mayor cantidad de agua que pudieran al otro. Sin darse cuenta se encontraban riéndose y pasándoselo en grande. Hasta que en uno de los intentos de hacer caer al otro, la chica se agarró a él y terminaron los dos hundiéndose. Al salir a la superficie soltaron una carcajada y fue el rubio el que se percató de lo juntas que estaban sus caras, y mientras ella seguía riendo el terminó con esa distancia y posó sus labios sobre los de la chica.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil al sentir que algo suave acariciaba sus labios. "Dios, Dios, Dios... ¡¡Me esta besando!!" No se dio cuenta de cuando empezó a colaborar con aquel beso, mientras que el rubio la rodeo con sus brazos la cintura, y ella hacia lo mismo con su cuello.

No supieron exactamente cuanto estuvieron así, pero cuando el aire les hizo realmente falta, se separaron lentamente y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, que brillaban intensamente.

- Realmente delicioso.- susurró el rubio lo que hizo estremecer a la chica. Esta vez fue Hermione la que se abalanzó a los labios de Draco, que correspondió con la misma pasión. Poco a poco sus cuerpos subían de temperatura, y los besos se les hacia poca cosa. Draco comenzó a deslizar sus manos por las curvas de la chica, y terminó intentando deshacerse de los botones de la blusa. Cuando consiguió retirarla acarició sus pechos sobre el sostén. Estaban completamente empapados, pero no les importaba. Hermione acariciaba el cabello rubio que tantas pasiones despertaba en el terreno femenino (y masculino, claro) sintiéndose en aquel momento la chica más feliz del mundo. Draco ya había conseguido desatar el sujetador y chupaba con gula los pezones, haciendo que ella gimiera cada vez más. Concientes de que no aguantarían mucho más, los dos dirigieron sus manos a los botones de los pantalones del otro, y rápidamente quedaron completamente desnudos.

Hermione tocó tímidamente el miembro del rubio, que ante aquel contacto se empalmó aún más si podía. Lentamente comenzó a subir y bajar acariciándolo, pero Draco la detuvo, o si no se vendría en aquel mismo momento. Draco empezó a preparar delicadamente a la chica, y cuando ya estaba preparada, la susurró al odio si quería seguir. La chica afirmo efusivamente con la cabeza, se moría por sentir dentro de ella al rubio. Así, Draco la agarró por las caderas e hizo que ella enredara sus piernas en su cintura. La arrastró a la orilla, y la acomodó en el suelo, aunque no estaban completamente fuera del agua. Se colocó entre las piernas de ella, y empezó a penetrarla. Hermione gimió con la intrusión. Notaba al rubio dentro suyo, tan grande y tan caliente. Le incitó a que se moviera con las piernas aún enredadas en sus caderas para una penetración más profunda. Draco empezó con las embestidas. Fue aumentando cada vez más, y cada vez más duro, como le gritaba la chica. Ambos se encontraban en la gloria, gritando y gimiendo sus nombres inconcientemente, con el placer corriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Finalmente, ambos llegaron al orgasmo más increíble que tendrían en sus vidas. Pasado unos momentos, Draco tuvo que salir por fin de la chica y se dejó caer a su lado. Ninguno decía nada. Hermione empezó a pensar que aquello había sido un error, y que seguramente ahora el rubio la mandaría al cuerno, como había oído que hacia con las demás chicas después de acostarse con ellas. Con las lágrimas apunto de salir, empezó a levantarse para buscar su ropa cuando una mano la detuvo.

- ¿A donde vas?

- Voy... a buscar mi-i ropa... - dijo sin atreverse a mirar al rubio.- Cuanto antes lo hagas mejor

Draco no comprendía. - ¿Hacer el qué?

- Pues... lo que haces siempre. Dejar olvidadas a las chicas después de acostarte con ellas.- esta vez no pudo retener las lágrimas. Se sentía indefensa y humillada desnuda delante del rubio.

A Draco se le congeló el corazón al oír sollozar a la chica. "¿De donde habrá sacado eso?" Intentó acercarse a la castaña, pero ella no le dejó - Hermione, no se que te habrán dicho, pero eso no es verdad. Es imposible...

Hermione se sorprendió de que la llamara por su nombre. - ¿Imposible? ¿Cómo que es imposible? ¡Todas lo dicen!

- Veras... es imposible... porque... Hermione, tu has sido la primera chica con la que me he acostado

La castaña se quedo en shock. ¿Ella había sido la primera? .-Pe-ro.. pero...

- Mira, no se que es lo que andan diciendo las chicas esas de mí, pero yo nunca he estado con ninguna de ellas. Se que la gente piensa que soy una especie del Dios del Sexo, y que me he tirado a medio colegio, pero la verdad es la que te estoy diciendo, tu eres la primera, la... única.

Con estas palabras, Draco acercó el cuerpo que temblaba de la joven, y se fundieron en un tierno beso, en el que Hermione dedujo que el rubio no la mentía. Mientras se besaban, Draco la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Las palabras del rubio volaban por la mente de la chica. "Única" había dicho. Ella pensó que para el rubio más bien seria un buen polvo o algo así, pero con aquellas palabras veía que había sido más que eso, había sido especial. Al cabo de un rato se vistieron y con un hechizo se secaron, y conjuraron una tienda, donde se acurrucaron para pasar su primera noche juntos.

- Buenas noches mi preciosa sabelotodo

- Buenas noches mi lindo hurón

----FIN----

Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Si, lo se, muy cursi, pero que se le va a hacer... jeje

Muchas gracias por leer! Espero sus comentarios :D

Bss

16/07/2007


End file.
